


You can step on my feet.

by afangone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dancing, F/F, My First AO3 Post, Slow Dancing, foot stepping (mentioned), i love them so much they are my child, it's time to take matters into my own hands, why is there only 24 fics here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangone/pseuds/afangone
Summary: Misaki can't dance.Kokoro can though, so she offered to teach Misaki, and what can Misaki do except accept?





	You can step on my feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha... It's actually my first time posting, and I really really love MISAKORO so much that I need to do them justice.  
> We need more fics of them! Please people, I'M T H I R S T Y.
> 
> Anyway they dance in this and I kinda like how the fic turned out, enjoy babes.
> 
> Inspired by the song All About Us - He Is We feat. Owl City  
> (hence the title)
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q

“I guess it’s decided! Our class will be doing masquerade cafe for the cultural festival!”

 

Loud cheers and disappointed murmurs could be heard mixing up from inside the class of 1-C of Hanasakigawa. There’s smiles on everyone faces, and whether they like admitting it or not, cultural festival has got all of them hyped up, especially a particular Tsurumaki Kokoro.

 

If the usual Kokoro is already bustling with energy, today it’s all pouring out and oozing from her head to toe, the girl was EXTREMELY THRILLED!

There’s bounce on her step, every step of the way, towards Misaki’s desk.

 

“Misaki! HAVE YOU HEARD? We’re doing A MASQUERADE CAFE!”

Misaki slowly turned her head towards Kokoro, “Yeah… I heard the teacher said it literally 5 minutes ago…” she then saw Kokoro’s bright smile and her eyes that’s somehow sparkling even more than the usual (if that’s even possible) and decided to entertain the girl a little. “And I assume you.. like it?”

 

“I **LOVE** IT! MISAKI! WE’RE GOING TO PUT ON MASK!!! **_MASKS_ ** !!!!” Misaki can’t really comprehend the girl’s obsession with masks, but whatever that floats her boat. “AND WE’RE GOING TO HAVE TO PERFORM DANCING!!! I **L O V E**  IT!”

 

_W-wait? Dancing?_ She has no idea of what Kokoro is talking about! “Wait, dancing?”

 

“Yeah! So at the start of each session, the class will have to perform dance, and not just any dance! But ballroom dance! Like waltz and stuff!” Kokoro explained excitedly. “I have never done any ballroom dancing with any of my friends so it has got to be fun!”

 

“.... I see.” Misaki is at loss for words, and how the heck is she gonna perform in public, and ballroom dancing out of all things! Sure, she did dance in Michelle costume, but no one really knows who’s inside so she doesn’t have to deal with all the embarrassment, and Michelle is already cute from the start so she only has to jiggle around a bit, but this is an entirely different thing!

 

She let out a long sigh, and Kokoro of course had to notice. “Hey Misaki, what’s wrong? Do you not like to dance?” She asked.

 

“Ah, uh.. We’ll that’s a part of it, and I can’t really do ballroom dancing, so maybe I’ll just volunteer as the cook or something.”

 

“What! You can’t do that!” Kokoro suddenly slammed her hand into Misaki’s desk. “I want to dance with you Misaki! If you don’t know how to, I’ll have a teacher teach you!” She insisted.

 

Misaki blushed hearing that. _How could you say that so casually…?_ “No, you don’t need to do that, Kokoro. And besides why do you insist for me to dance anyway?”

 

“Because ballroom dancing is fun! I want you to experience that! And I think it’s fun to dance with you!”

 

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Misaki know it would be futile to refuse. Besides she doesn’t want to disappoint Kokoro. Since when does she care so much about this girl, Misaki don’t know and doesn’t really want to know.

 

She relented. “I guess, I can try…” Kokoro’s eyes light up. “But I will learn on my own, I don’t need any teacher, okay?”

 

“At least let me teach you!”

 

“Well, okay…”

 

“You promise, right?” Kokoro said, giving her pinky out.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Misaki said, hooking her pinky with Kokoro’s.

 

“I promise you this will be so much fun!.” And Kokoro bounced off somewhere, and Misaki realised what she has just done.

 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

 

* * *

 

Misaki woke up feeling the presence of someone watching her sleep.

_What the heck? It’s Saturday so who’s here?._ She almost jumped out of her bed, seeing the suits people, 2 of them to be exact, standing inside her room.

 

“Okusawa-san, we have come to escort you to The Tsurumaki Residence. Please tell us when you’re ready, Miss Kokoro is waiting for you.”

 

Confused but still getting up to get ready anyway, Misaki begin to start collecting her thoughts. _We don’t have band practice today, so what’s this about?_ Then she said the mysterious text that she has received from Kokoro yesterday. It said “ **MY HOUSE. NOON TOMORROW! :D** ”

 

_Ahh.. It has to be about the dance lesson. I thought she already forgotten, I guess I underestimated her._

 

Misaki then got ready and prepared herself for whatever is waiting back at Kokoro’s place, she just hoped it’s nothing too crazy.

 

_I guess it’s impossible, it’s_ **_Kokoro_ ** _after all.._

 

* * *

 

As per usual, The Tsurumaki Residence was always breathtaking no matter how many times Misaki has been there. The suits people greeted her as she got out of the car. Weird enough, there’s no sign of Kokoro greeting her, like how she usually do. _Maybe she’s waiting inside._ Misaki then proceeded to enter the mansion and decided to look for Kokoro.

 

She met another of the suits people, and asked where Kokoro was. All she got was a finger pointing upstairs. _They don’t talk much, huh?_. Climbing the stairs, Misaki can hear a slow music playing from one of the rooms.

  
She opened the door to find Kokoro inside near the window and with a weird looking music player (she may have seen a picture of the same sort of music player in a magazine, it was called a grammaphone? Gramophone?) that’s the source of the only noise in the room.

  
Kokoro seem to be lost in thoughts, which is a rare sight. Misaki thinks that she has never seen her so quiet. Weird. She opened her mouth to call her, she hesitated a bit, feeling the weird atmosphere surrounding Kokoro, but she decided to call her out anyway. “Kokoro, I’m here.”

Kokoro turned her head, almost surprised, and then immediately smiled seeing Misaki. “Misaki! I didn’t see you there!” She practically bounced off her feet to greet Misaki.  
  
“Oh, ahahaha… Yeah, I just arrived actually.” 

 

“Good! Maybe we can start our lesson now?”

 

“Eh!? Now? … Oh, well alright. What do I do first?”

 

“First! Is you sit here…” Kokoro pointed to a chair “ and wait to be asked to dance!”

 

_Guess she’s really into this, huh._ Misaki compiled and sat down on the plush chair. “Alright, I sat down.”

 

Kokoro then stepped back and bowed. “Well, hey there, Milady. Would you like to join me for a dance?” She offered her hand and even gave Misaki a wink.

  
“Kaoru is really rubbing off on you, maybe it’s best if you don’t see each other so often.” Misaki took Kokoro’s hand “And yeah, I would like to dance with you.”

 

Kokoro then led Misaki away from the chair, and put her right hand right on Misaki’s waist. Misaki jumped a little at the touch but _it’s waltz after all_. She has seen the dance in some shows and she just now realized that the dance is pretty intimate, the people on TV seems to do it casually, just like what Kokoro is doing right now.

 

I guess I must be blushing now. Kokoro, she’s pretty close. Misaki glanced at the girl in front of her. Kokoro smiled at her. “Just follow my steps Misaki, if I move my right foott you should move your left, in the same direction, and the opposite. It’s pretty simple, really!” She then made a point by moving her right foot. “Don’t be afraid! I won’t mind even if you step on my feet!”

 

Misaki tried to do just as Kokoro told her, at first she was hesitating and stumbling around, but after a few moment, she has gotten the hang of it. She glanced up and met Kokoro’s eyes. “See, I told you it’s pretty easy!” Kokoro beamed at her, and Misaki could only look away, blushing. “Yeah, it’s not that hard, actually.”

 

Now that she’s not so focused on her movement, she began to notice the slow music playing in the background, and how close Kokoro’s body are. Their bodies is almost all pressed together!

 

She took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it, because Kokoro actually smell so nice? All this time they’ve never been this close in proximity, mainly because Kokoro is always up to her antics, and Misaki always preferred to just watch from the sidelines. But up close, Misaki noticed a lot of things that she never has before, like how Kokoro actually has some hidden freckles near her eyes, and that she has a really long eyelashes. And how she has a dimple in her right cheek but not the left.

 

Suddenly she had an eye contact with Kokoro, Kokoro gave her a sweet smile, and Misaki looked away, trying to find another point of focus. Her eyes then seem fixated on the chandelier up on the ceiling.

 

“Hey, Kokoro. Is this room usually used for dancing?” Misaki can’t help but to wonder out loud.

 

“It used to be, but nowadays no one really uses it anymore.”

 

“I see.”

 

Then they fall into silence, it’s not an awkward one. It feels comfortable and fitting. Misaki briefly noted that it’s pretty rare to see Kokoro so less talkative. Kokoro looked… so serene. And Misaki can’t help but stare.

 

_There’s something about this girl, that undeniably attracts attention._ Misaki thought it’s true, and remembering all the things that led her up to this moment, held in Kokoro’s arms, dancing to a classical piece, she can’t help but thinking that it was bound to happen.

 

_If this is fate’s way of spicing up my life, I actually don’t mind._

 

She then leaned her head forward, and placed it on the crook of Kokoro’s neck, swayed away by the moment, and the sweet, sweet melody.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO! I hoped you liked it!. Have an idea of continuation. Hmmm probably will write it when I find the time. It's 2 AM and this girl need sleep.
> 
> Pls leave kudos and comments if you like it, it will be much appreciated! And critics are welcome. 
> 
> note : I wuv them so so so much I fucaksjkawdlksd love


End file.
